Upadek
thumb|308px'Upadek - '''zwany również '''Upadkiem Eldarów '''czy '''Narodzinami Tej Która Pragnie '''był jednym z najbardziej przełomowych wydarzeń w całej Galaktyce. Dniem w którym narodził się Slaanesh, Bóg Rozkoszy oraz Doskonałości i umarło Imperium Eldarów, jedna z najwspanialszych cywilizacji w historii. Historia Preludium W pradawnych czasach nie było światostatków i konkretnych celów, jakimi Eldarzy kierują się teraz. Na wielkich statkach rozsianych po ich Imperium, Eldarzy oddawali się wszelkim przyjemnościom, próbując coraz to nowszych doznań. W tamtych czasach Eldarzy stworzyli wiele wspaniałych rzeczy, takich jak chociażby sieć miast-portów w Pajęczym Trakcie. Kiedy ich dusze opuszczały świat materialny, rozpływały się spokojnie w Osnowie, by odrodzić się ponownie, gdyż w tamtych czasach Osnowa nie pragnęła dusz Eldarów, tak jak jest to obecnie. Z czasem jednak zachcianki Eldarów dotyczyły coraz to niebezpieczniejszych zagadnień. Uważali, że są tak potężni, że powinni znać wszystkie tajemnice nawet te mroczne. Z wolna zaczęły powstawać pierwsze Koweny, w których beznadziejnie oszalali geniusze zaczęli przesuwać granicę mrocznych sztuk. Gdy jasnym jest że wszelkie ich przeszkody mogą zostać zniszczone za pomocą myśli, Eldarzy skupili się na innym celu - odkrywaniu nowych uciech. Szybko zaczęły powstawać nowe Kulty Przyjemności, które pogrążały całą cywilizację, prowadząc jej mieszkańców na drogę do absolutnego, hedonistycznego zatracenia. W tym okresie zaczęła też zanikać wiara w Bogów. Eldarzy osiągnęli taki poziom cywilizacyjnego zaawansowania i moralnego zepsucia, że zaczęli wielbić siebie nawzajem. Świątynie poświęcone konkretnym Bogom zaczęły zanikać, a populacje całych światów zaczęły oddawać cześć nowym patronom - Mrocznym Muzom. W Commorragh powstał nawet olbrzymi dół, do którego całe rodziny wrzucały religijne relikwie. thumb|230px|Potomkowie pierwszych Uciekinierów w trakcie walk z Imperium Wydaje się że większość Bogów odwróciła się od swoich dzieci tak, jak one odwróciły się od nich. Jedynymi wyjątkami byli Cegorach i Isha. Ten pierwszy nadal cieszył się czcią artystów, którzy cenili swoje wartości i próbowali powstrzymać swoich pobratymców przed moralnym zatraceniem. Isha natomiast, pomimo odrzucenia, nadal próbowała otoczyć swoje dzieci miłością i opieką - Eldarzy odrzucali jednak troskliwą rękę swojej matki. Exodus Sytuacja w Imperium Eldarów stała się w końcu nie do zniesienia. Wielu mieszkańców supermocarstwa, nie mogąc zdzierżyć sytuacji w jakiej się znaleźli, uciekli na sam skraj Galaktyki - na tzw. Światy Uciekinierów. Wydaje się że porzucili tam zaawansowaną technologię, obwiniając ją za moralne zepsucie swojej rasy i poświęcili się współpracy z naturą. Wkrótce stali się znani pod tą samą nazwą jak planety na których przebywali - Uciekinierzy. Tymczasem sytuacja robiła się coraz gorsza. Kompletnie zdeprawowani Eldarzy zaczęli porzucać planety których administrowanie sprawiało jakiekolwiek kłopoty i przenieśli się na światy w sercu swojego Imperium, gdzie dosłownie nie musieli oddawać się niczemu innemu, niż własnym przyjemnościom. Nie wiedzieli jak wielkie niebezpieczeństwo im zagraża. A przynajmniej nie wszyscy. Prorokowie Imperium, którzy znali najgłębsze tajemnice Osnowy, przepowiedzieli, że taki styl życia sprowadzi zagładę na całą rasę. Immaterium było wymiarem dusz i myśli - a żadna z ras Galaktyki nie miała ich silniejszych niż Eldarzy. Ich zepsucie zaczęło przybierać fizyczną postać w głębiach Królestwa Chaosu. Przepowiedziane zostało, że jeśli moralne zepsucie nie zostanie uleczone, nastąpi katastrofa jakiej wszechświat nie widział. Oczywiście, większość Eldarów nie uwierzyła. Byli jednak tacy, którzy to zrobili. Zgromadzili się oni na Światostatkach - potężnych, żyjących okrętach które swoją wielkością dorównują planetom. Na pokładach tych statków wyruszyli w podróż - gdziekolwiek, byle jak najdalej od zepsucia jakie chcieli zostawić za sobą. Narodziny Slaanesh Nieświadomi Eldarzy stworzyli przerażający byt, który był odzwierciedleniem ich upadku. Zazdrość, pycha czy chciwość to tylko nieliczne uczucia z jakich powstawał bóg chaosu Slaanesh - Ta, Która Pragnie. Eldarzy zbyt późno zdali sobie sprawę, że tworzyli boga na swe własne podobieństwo, boga, który żywiąc się mrokiem ich dusz, stał się silny i potężny. thumb|322px|Oko Terroru W końcu deprawacja Eldarów osiągnęła poziom krytyczny, który doprowadził do narodzin Slaanesh. Bogini Rozkoszy brutalnie wdarła się do świata fizycznego, tworząc gigantyczną bliznę na powierzchni Galaktyki - straszliwe Oko Grozy. Impuls towarzyszący temu straszliwemu wydarzeniu odbił się echem w całym kosmosie jak i również w wymiarach znajdujących się daleko poza jego zasięgiem. Imperium Eldarów zostało zdmuchnięte w ułamku sekundy - wszystkie planety rdzenia zostały momentalnie zamienione w Demoniczne Światy, a dusze ich mieszkańców zostały od razu znalazły się w żołądku Slaanesh, gdzie ich przeznaczeniem miało stać się wieczne cierpienie, ku uciesze bytu który sami stworzyli. Uciekinierzy i mieszkańcy Światostatków sądzili że przetrwają nadchodzący kataklizm - wielu z nich się myliło. Dziesiątki Światów Uciekinierów i gigantycznych okrętów również zostało pochłoniętych przez nowo-narodzonego Boga. Światostatek Biel-Tanigh próbował wykorzystać artefakt do podróży międzywymiarowych, znany jako Jadeitowy Skarabeusz, by przenieść się do księżycowego wymiaru Shaa-dom, jednak nie zdążyli w porę po niego sięgnąć. Podzielili więc straszliwy los miliardów swoich pobratymców. Światostatki Ulthwe i Altansar, chociaż zdołały zbiec przed bezpośrednim pojmaniem przez Tą Która Pragnie, zostały złapane w wir grawitacyjny Oka Grozy. Narodziny Slaanesh spowodowały również gigantyczne zniszczenia w Pajęczym Trakcie - tysiące znajdujących się w nim, zapieczętowanych drzwi zostało w jednej chwili otwartych, wypuszczając zamknięte dotąd horrory. Część z nich pochodziła z samego serca Chaosu a część... z innych miejsc. Miasta-porty, znajdujące się w Trakcie, doznały wielu zniszczeń, jednak największe i najważniejsze wydawały sobie z tym radzić. Commorragh pozostało niemalże nienaruszone. Wydaje się że Eldarzy przetrwali ten kataklizm tylko dlatego, że uwaga Slaanesha skupiła się przez chwilę na zupełnie innym celu - ich Bogach. W tej jednej, straszliwej chwili, dziesiątki patronów eldarskiej rasy padło w upokarzająco krótkiej walce. Vaul, Hoec, Gea, Lileath i Morai-Heg nie byli nawet głównym daniem - Slaanesh pożarła ich niemal równie szybko, jak doprowadziła do upadku Imperium swoich stwórców.thumb|270px|Nurgle Powiada się że Asuryan, Król Feniks, przed śmiercią z rąk Slaanesh przekazał swoim przebywającym na Światostatkach dzieciom część swojej legendarnej mocy. Uczynił ich dzięki temu największymi wojownikami w Galaktyce - odebrał im jednak za to płodność, skazując ich pośrednio na wieczne życie na krawędzi istnienia. Isha, Bogini Plonów i Matka Eldarów, czując na sobie spojrzenie Slaanesh zaczęła wzywać pomocy. Bogini Rozkoszy nie planowała skończyć ze swoją ofiarą tak szybko, jak zrobiła to z resztą - pragnęła zabrać ją do swej domeny i trzymać tam jako pamiątkę. Isha raz jeszcze zakrzyknęła, błagając o wybawienie. Nawet w najśmielszych snach nie mogła się spodziewać, z jakiej strony ono nadejdzie. Nurgle, Bóg Chaosu i Władca Plag, usłyszał wołania pięknej Bogini. Wykorzystując turbulencje w matrycy rzeczywistości jakie powstały w wyniku powstania Oka Terroru wkroczył na pole bitwy i powalił zupełnie zaskoczoną Boginię Rozkoszy. Nim Slaanesh zdołała wstać, Nurgle był już w swoim Ogrodzie, trzymając płaczącą Ishę w swych zaropiałych dłoniach. Wtedy na scenę wkroczył Bóg Wojny - Kraworęki Kaela Mensha Khaine. Władca Pola Bitwy, późno reagując na wołania Ishy bądź widząc że Slaanesh została chwilowo powalona, rzucił się do boju. thumb|left|242px|Kaela Mensha KhaineKhaine był jednym z najwspanialszych wojowników z całego panteonu, być może nawet najwspanialszym. Był uosobieniem sztuki wojny którą jego dzieci stworzyły w przeciągu milionów lat wypełnionych krwawymi konfliktami. Jeśli ktoś miał szansę stanąć naprzeciw temu monstrum, to był to on. A przynajmniej tak się wydawało. Krwaworęki Bóg, którego walkę z daleka oglądał Cegorach, z pewnością wytrzymał ze Slaanesh znacznie dłużej niż reszta Bogów. Ostatecznie jednak, nie robiło to aż tak wielkiej różnicy. Wielu Eldarów twierdzi, że w czasie walki u Khaine'a odezwała się stara rana, którą doznał w czasie pojedynku ze Zwiastunem Nocy. Są i tacy którzy sądzą, że Slaanesh jedynie bawiła się swoją nową ofiarą, chcąc dać jej cząstkę nadziei, nim ta skończy jak wszyscy którzy staną na drodze Bogini Rozkoszy. Tak czy inaczej, Khaine został pobity przez Slaanesh do tego stopnia, że pod koniec walk znajdował się na skraju życia i śmierci. Cegorach, widząc że wszystko jest stracone, uciekł w głąb Pajęczego Traktu. Slaanesh napawała się zwycięstwem, stojąc na gruzach jednego z największych imperiów jakie widziała Galaktyka. Nie mogła sobie odmówić chwili satysfakcji, przed pożarciem Boga Wojny. A powinna. Wściekły ryk odbił się echem po Osnowie. Slaanesh odwróciła się, by ujrzeć samego Władcę Czaszek - Bóg Krwi Khorne również pojawił się na polu tej katastrofy. Jego cel był jasny. Khorne wyciągnął swoją masywną dłoń w stronę półprzytomnego Kaela Menshy Khaine'a. Książe thumb|272px|KhornePrzyjemności, widząc ten gest, natychmiast natarł na swojego brata. Bóg Krwi i Bogini Przyjemności rzucili się na siebie w apokaliptycznym pojedynku, w którym każde próbowało wziąć na własność ducha Boga Wojny. Krwaworęki jednak, chociaż był dzieckiem obydwu Bogów, nie należał do żadnego z nich. Walka pomiędzy dwójką przerażających bytów wstrząsnęła pozostałościami niebios, jednak ostatecznie pojedynek był tak wielki, że kompletnie wykończył obydwu Bogów Chaosu. Kraworęki wyślizgnął się z ich objęć, spadając ku pustce materialnego wszechświata. Jego wykończone ciało, które nie mogło wytrzymać toksycznej atmosfery rzeczywistości, zaczęło rozpadać się na odłamki. Każdy z nich zawierał część esencji samego Boga Wojny. Niemal wszystkie przeniosły się na pokłady Światostatków, które zdołały przeżyć ten kataklizm. Tylko jeden z nich, najczystszy ze wszystkich, przeniósł się na tajemny świat należący do starożytnych Eldarów, gdzie spoczął w Grobie Eldanesha. Gdy Oko w pełni się objawiło, a granica między rzeczywistością i Osnową została ustalona, Slaanesh udał się w głąb swojego królestwa. Miliardy nowych sług od dawna czekały na jego przybycie. Pokłosie thumb|270px|AjjjjNa dobrą sprawę, żaden Eldar nie przetrwał Upadku. Krzyk Slaanesh sięgnął każdego z nich i objął swoim żelaznym uściskiem ich dusze. Dla całej rasy jasnym stało się, że jeśli czegoś nie zrobią, to po śmierci znajdą się na łasce Tej Która Pragnie. Wpadną w cykl cierpienia, który nigdy się nie skończy. Isha, jeśli w ogóle cieszyła się ze swojego ocalenia, szybko tego pożałowała. Nurgle zamknął ją w klatce w sercu swojego Ogrodu, gdzie przez wieczność karmi ją swymi najbardziej trującymi i toksycznymi wydzielinami. Niektórzy twierdzą że robi to po to, by przetestować ich skuteczność na istocie, która jest w stanie wyleczyć się ze wszystkiego. Że prowadzi cykl niemożliwych do wytrzymania tortur, których przeprowadzenia mogliby mu pozazdrościć najwięksi Homunkulusi. Są jednak i tacy którzy twierdzą, że Nurgle ujrzał podobieństwo między sobą i Ishą. Że zapałał do niej uczuciem. Trzyma ją w sercu swojego Ogrodu, gdyż jest to jedno z niewielu miejsc w Galaktyce gdzie nie dopadnie jej Slaanesh. Karmi ją swoimi toksynami, gdyż jest to jedyny sposób na okazanie sympatii, jaki zna. Mieszkańcy Światostatków i Uciekinierzy szybko odkryli sposób, jak chronić swe dusze przed wpływami tej która pragnie. Kamienie Dusz, artefakty przechowujące duchy długouchych bo ich śmierci i chroniły ich przed ręką Tej Która Pragnie, zostały zebrane ze starych światów eldarskiego imperium. Dla tych Xenosów, są one ostatnią nadzieją na spokojną śmierć. Pojedyncze miasta-porty oraz kolonie znajdujące się w Trakcie próbują wykorzystać okazję by zyskać pełną niezależność i iść w przyszłość własną drogą. Większa część Eldarów, którzy w jednej, straszliwej sekundzie, utraciła swoją ojczyznę, ruszyła jednak w stronę pozostałości po Imperium, która najlepiej przetrwało Upadek. W stronę Commorragh. Mieszkańcy Mrocznego Miasta mieli wkrótce odczuć zmiany, jakich dokonał Upadek. thumb|Drukhari Straszliwa klątwa zwana Głodem wkrótce całkowicie zdominowała ich życia. Sprawiała ona, że mieszkańcy Commorragh potrzebowali nowych, coraz to bardziej ekstremalnych wrażeń, by móc przetrwać. Z oczywistych względów żaden Eldar nie chciał umierać i zostawać wystawionym na łaskę Slaanesh. Mieszkańcy Mrocznego Miasta przeszli więc wielką metamorfozę. Nie byli już Eldarami - zwali się teraz Drukharii. Cegorach, skrywający się w labiryncie Pajęczego Traktu, zgromadził swoich wyznawców wokół Czarnej Biblioteki, tajemnej skarbnicy wiedzy na temat Chaosu. Śmiejąc się maniakalnie przyrzekł Slaanesh że jeszcze się na niej zemści. Że nim jego wielki plan się zakończy, Ta Która Pragnie zapłaci za to co zrobiła z przyjaciółmi i rodziną Śmiejącego Się. Ciekawostki *Źródła nie są do końca zgodne, co miało miejsce najpierw - pojedynek z Nurglem o Ishę czy z Khornem o Khaine'a. Większość opisów sugeruje raczej wersję podaną w artykule. *Wbrew powszechnej opinii w czasie Upadku zginęli nie tylko Eldarzy, ale i ludzie, Orkowie i inni Xenosi *Wedle Teorii Vlokariona, żaden "czysty" Eldar nie przetrwał Upadku. Źródła ''Codex: Eldar (7th edition) - The Doom of the Eldar Chapter Haemonculus Covens: A Dark Eldar Codex Supplement pg. 3, 19, 24, 79 Path of the Warrior (Gav Thorpe) pg. 30, 31 The Curse of Shaa-Dom (Gav Thorpe) Rise of Ynarr: Ghost Warrior (Gav Thorpe) Chapter 30 Kategoria:Wydarzenia Kategoria:Eldarzy Kategoria:Mroczni Eldarzy Kategoria:Arlekini Kategoria:Chaos Kategoria:Slaanesh